As is well known, one of the major concerns of tactical communications systems is the elimination or reduction of external interference sources, such as jamming, selfinterference, atmospheric noise, man made noise, etc. One known technique for eliminating multiple interference comprises the system disclosed in the above referenced related application wherein a plurality of elements in an array antenna have predetermined space code positions adaptively varied by means of null tracking loops which are operable to vary the code positions of one half the elements in a set of elements relative to the other half to provide a predetermined 180.degree. phase difference therebetween at the space angle of the arrival of each interference signal whereby a null and substantially complete cancellation of the interfering source is provided while retaining the ability to receive a desired signal at its peak received value. That invention is based upon the concept of spacing a particular number of individual antennas relative to one another for controlling the null positions of the desired antenna pattern which was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,410, entitled, "Space Coded Linear Array Antenna", issued to Frank S. Gutleber on Apr. 21, 1964, wherein there are illustrated array antennas which involve positioning a second element for each existing element in a space position that results in 180.degree. phase difference between each pair of elements for a specific value of space angle of transmitted or received energy where the space angle is defined as the angle between the axis of the antenna and the wavefront of the radiation transmitted or received.